My Ghost
by Oilux
Summary: Bill Cipher wants a new toy, and he finds it in Mabel Pines when he buys her at a slave auction.
1. Where'd You Go?

Bill Cipher wants a new toy, and he finds it in Mabel Pines when he buys her at a slave auction.

Chapter One: Where'd You Go?

* * *

There was nothing strange about this. Nothing at all. Bill at least kept telling himself that. Though walking down a dark hallway with lights that flickered above, and with his nervous brother by his side, following just a half step behind him. How did he even end up here? There were so many better ways to go about this. Sure, he lived off the control, but did he really want to go and buy a person?

Yes, yes, he did.

"Bill, I don't like this…" Will really didn't want to be here, and actually whimpered as they passed through another hall where the sounds of someone crying came through. He walked just a little bit closer to Bill after that.

"Lighten up! It's not like we've had good moral standing before. Just relax." He stepped back from Will so they didn't walk so close together. "I'm just looking, geeze."

He shouldn't even be here. Even for a demon, he knew this was low moral standing, to be in one of the largest auction houses in the nation and thinking about buying a person. He was a demon, he no doubt could find someone just willing to sell themselves to him, but he wanted the extra sense of control. He could actually own this person, whoever he got, and they would have to do whatever he wanted.

Besides the sound of crying and chains, there was only the sound of Bill's cane on the tile. This was a bad idea, but Bill felt like he was in his element. There was sometimes a scream that would come out from the walls, and the cold, dank, floor made chills go down Will's spine. He was a demon, and Bill drank up the sounds of it, even the smell that he couldn't identify, more than likely mildew.

"Bill." Will whispered as they finally came across the last set of doors that would lead to the auction. The other's fingers went out to grab the sleeve of Bill's coat, but didn't try to tug him back. "Can we go? This isn't a good place to be."

Bill groaned, reaching over and prying Will off of him. "I'm going in there, if you like it or not. You could always walk back to the car by yourself."

Will squeaked a little bit, shaking his head before Bill had even finished talking. Bill laughed a little, heading for the doors and almost leaving Will there alone in the hallway.

"Then shut up. I'm not changing my mind about this."

After all, humans were allowed to have their own pets. Why couldn't he? Bill had big plans in store, and so what if he wanted a human to keep him company and pleasure. It was his time in the mortal realm, he could do as he wanted.

hr

How did she even get to this point? Mabel knew that answer very well, but she also knew that it was too painful to deal with, the memory too fresh, and too much to deal with. She knew exactly how she got to the place where she was, with her hands handcuffed in front of her and dressed in nothing but a silk bra and panties. They didn't allow the girls to wear anything else, and the few men were made to wear shorts that were almost as revealing as they could get.

She could still smell the smoke in her hair, she could feel the fire against her fingertips and feel the burns on her feet, and most of all she could hear the screams. The screams that caused her so much pain, that haunted her dreams and stayed with her when she was awake. How long had it been? She hadn't seen the sun since she was taken, but it had to have at least been a couple days. Though her stomach was shrunk in, her ribs showed easily, and there were scars on her back. Maybe Mabel had been there longer than she would care to admit.

The people were always around her, whispering. Some screamed, some cried, some stood silently beside Mabel. She herself didn't think too much of them, completely lost in her own world. It was about surviving, just like she had to survive the fire, and the burning, the screaming, and she needed to breathe through the smoke but she couldn't-.

"Mabel." The girl, no, this time it was a woman, hissed next to her. "He's coming, look sharp."

Mabel snapped out of her memories, and nodded slightly. It was all about surviving, it was about rules and making it out alive. Don't look up from the floor, don't speak out of turn. Find out what the person wants from you, give it, and then get away. Tonight was a big night, they were all lined up for the auction, and those who weren't sold to private buyers were kept as personal. Mabel had one goal in mind, to be one of the girls who was sold. She knew she could make no escape here.

"Alright girls and guys. You'll go on one at a time. Stand there, look pretty, and make us some money."

The host made it sound like they walked to be there. He was walking up to the stage as he passed Mabel, pausing before yanking her out of the line. She made a small noise, but otherwise remained silent.

"She goes last."

Mabel wanted to scream, but was simply hauled to the back of the line. By that time other buyers would have made their purchases, and left. It didn't take a genius to see what the host was doing, and Mabel immediately hated him more for it.

"Let's get this started!"

hr

Surprisingly, the seats in the audience weren't hard, fold out chairs, but nice plush ones that they could sit in for a while. When the announcer came out on stage, they were told they had a long list of 'clients' to see, so they were in for a long auction. That was okay with Bill, he didn't have anything better to do during the night.

Will fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, uncomfortable but not enough to go out and venture on his own and away from Bill. Said blond was sitting comfortably in his own seat, cane between his knees and a martini in hand. They had a lot of waitresses, and though the place they were holding these auctions in was deplorable, the people running it were obviously well off.

"I-I don't understand why we're here." Will let out a small 'eep' as a waitress bent down in front of him to offer a drink. He awkwardly shook his head and declined her offer.

"Because I want to." Bill kept his eyes on the small stage, which had a thick, red curtain in front of it.

"Why d-do you need a-a human?" Will's stutter tended to get worse the more uncomfortable he got. Bill didn't care for it.

"Reasons."

"Bill…"

"If you don't shut up, I'm leaving you here and you'll have to walk home."

Truth me told, he did have plans, but buying a human wasn't necessary. It was just refreshing to get away from his home and back into the place where humans were at their worse. He lived off this depravity, the feeling of sickness and death.

He wanted a play thing, he wanted a toy. No one was going to find whoever Bill bought, he wasn't concerned about their wellbeing. Why was he so concerned over this? Why did he suddenly have it in his head that he needed a pet?

Bill didn't really have time to think about it too much before the curtain was pulled back and a voice sounded. The stage itself wasn't very impressive, nothing more than a small platform barely three feet above the ground. There were two doors, one to lead the people on the stage and another to lead them back out of the stage. The host was nowhere to be seen, but they could still hear his voice.

"Welcome. Tonight we have a wide variety, of males and females who are of all different ages. They'll come on stage, bidding will commence, and then you may come backstage to collect your property. If there is any outbreaks, or harsh words, this will end. We like to have a civil auction, folks."

Bill wanted to scoff, because they wanted to have a civil auction when what they were auctioning off were humans. He had never met anyone from another dimension that did such a thing, but then again he didn't travel a lot. This dimension was his favorite.

"You're not-not really going to buy someone, are you?" Will whispered as the first person walked on stage. Well, they didn't walk so much as they were dragged. For the prices they were offering, he thought they should really be treating them better.

"Will, shut up."

The other huffed but settled back down next to Bill, and watched as the auctions took place. Some people got into six digits, bidding over other humans, while others. Bill bid on a couple to simply raise prices, but didn't really see anything he liked, at least, not anything that he was willing to bid over.

By the time the last person came up on stage, most of the other bidders had bought what they liked and left. He had managed to convince Will to bid on someone just for the heck of it, even though it made the other freak out and stutter an apology.

It seemed he was going to be leaving with nothing, and that made Will relax into the seat. The blond really had no problems with leaving with nothing, and the sobbing messes that had been dragged on stage didn't have any appeal to the demon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we do have one final item up for auction. Bidding starts at ten thousand."

There wasn't any sound for a moment, and then there was a rattling of chains and the sound of heels clicking. Mabel winced at the harsh lights they had for the stage, but didn't back down. As she walked on the stage, everything was silent, with the host trying to coax someone to bid for her.

"Ten thousand, anyone for ten thousand?"

It was amazing to Mabel that he could sound so genuine about trying to get someone to bid, when in reality she knew he wanted this. He wanted no one to bid for her. Mabel had felt anger rise in her, pent up from being abused and used and now to be someone's play thing. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't sob and beg, she would fight, and she would be free.

Bill leaned forward in his chair, watching with interest of this girl who stood tall, who didn't cry. Oh, how he wanted to take that from her. How he wanted to take her and break her and make her absolutely perfect.

"Well, ten thousand going once, going tw-."

"Ten thousand."

Bill raised his hand, and Will was shaking like a leaf as some attention flew to them. Instantly, the eyes of the girl were on him, boring holes into him, but Bill stared right back, a small smirk on his lips. She was perfect.

"Sold to the blond man. Well, that's our auction. Come back next month for a new selection."

Will covered his face with his hands as Bill's newest toy was lead backstage. The blond gave a smirk that was all teeth and no lips, almost looking feral as he rose, looking down at Will and wondering if he should leave the shaking demon there to be collected later.

"Are you coming? I have property to go and collect."


	2. I Can't Find You

Chapter Two: I can't find you

* * *

The back of the stage was even worse than the hallway they were forced in. The floor was dirty and sticky, and the 'slaves' were chained in the corner where they would wait for their owners. Mabel stared at the floor, waiting for the blond man who had purchased her.

The rules the other girls had told her were running through her head. How long would she last with someone owning her? Some girls didn't last long, some men only purchase to use and throw away. Keep your head down, don't attract attention, always say yes, think about planning an escape after you've been there for a while, build trust with your Master.

Master.

How she loathed the word. She had a life before this, before the fire. Yet it didn't seem to matter to anyone but her anymore. Other girls were already being trained by their masters, tall men who didn't seem to care about the well being of the people they were buying.

Mabel flinched back suddenly as suddenly there was a finger underneath her chin, gently lifting her gaze up. There wasn't much she could do to go back, since the wall was right behind her, and her gaze slowly lifted to travel over the man who was standing before her. He was a bit taller than her, with blond hair that almost covered one eye, and dressed in a rather dapper suit as well. Mabel felt completely undressed next to him, wearing nothing more than a bra and a pair of panties.

"Well worth ten grand." The man practically purred, his gloved finger keeping her gaze up. She couldn't go any further back as he stepped towards her, his body only a couple inches away from actually touching her own. There was barely enough room to breathe comfortably, but Mabel had been in much worse situations.

"Bill, can we go now?" Mabel's eyes flickered to the smaller male behind her new owner. Instantly the blond, apparently named Bill, was tugging at her chin to bring her gaze back to him.

"William, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you." The blond still hadn't looked away from her as he talked.

Mabel was already wishing the smaller of the two was the one who bought her.

"What's your name?" Strangely enough it wasn't Bill who asked that, but the man behind him, named William. Bill didn't give her any signs that she should answer him, so Mabel stayed quiet.

"Shooting Star." Bill finally answered, bringing her in for a quick kiss. She didn't respond, not that she had time to. The kiss wasn't anything more than a peck, and before she even realized what was going on, he was gone.

"We're leaving." His hands went to grab her chained wrists, pulling her from the wall. Mabel had no protests, and still hadn't spoken a word as Bill started to lead them both out.

"I'm William." The smaller one suddenly spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Mabel didn't reply.

Though he didn't seem bothered by that. Maybe he expected it. They walked down the hall, and with the further Mabel got from other girls the more uncomfortable she got with what she was wearing. It wasn't long before they were heading outside, and as she took her first step something warm draped over her shoulders.

It wasn't Bill's jacket but Will's, and she met his gaze and saw a small smile on his face before she was looking at the ground once more. Her fingers would have held it tighter around her if Bill wasn't still leading her with her hands, forcing them out in front of her. He hadn't spared them a glance.

"Mabel. My name is Mabel."

William looked surprised for a moment before he broke out in a wide smile, but Mabel didn't see it. She was already back to staring at the ground.

There was something about being outside once more that made her heart race and his blood feel hot. Mabel wanted to run so badly. One second, one flick of her wrist and the cuffs would be off, and she could run. Stan had taught her how to get away, how to break out of cuffs and not leave a trace as one escaped. Mabel had an itch in her bones that would only be satisfied by the moment she knew she was free.

"Get in the car, Will." Bill's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she didn't realize they were already at a very nice, and rather sleek, black car. Her heart started to beat faster, her body going into fight or flight mode.

Will made a small noise of protest before Bill gave him a glare that even made Mabel flinch, and the other scrambled into the car. It was dawning on her that she had done something wrong, and Mabel was frantically trying to figure out just what she did. She should run, that was a great idea, run while she still had a chance and risk the unknown.

Her wrists moved to get the handcuffs off of her just as Bill pressed her back into the car, slapping her hard. It was enough to jolt everything in her to a stop, and Mabel felt tears prick her eyes because of the pain in her cheek. She hadn't even spoken a word to him and he was already punishing her.

"You will not run away from me." Bill snarled, placing his hands on the car to keep her in place. "I can be cruel or I can be kind, it all depends on how you act. Let me assure you, Shooting Star, if you do try to get away, I will find you, and you will not escape from me again."

Mabel flinched, looking away from the man standing in front of her. He didn't seem to mind that until he realized she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, and once more grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She cursed the pathetic whimper that passed her lips as she looked at the man who bought her.

"I didn't buy a slave just to have her run away ten minutes later." He seemed to get darker with each word, and she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even get away from him. Though her hands did find themselves pressed against his chest, trying to push him away but not very strongly. Her weak body wouldn't have let her push him very far anyways.

"Do you understand me, Shooting Star?" He got a whimper as she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to meet Bill's gaze. "Good girl."

The compliment didn't do anything for her, and suddenly he was pulling back to open the car door, almost pushing her inside. Mabel's eyes were glued to the floor as Bill ripped off the jacket from her shoulders and threw it at William.

"She's mine, not yours."

William didn't say anything as he picked up the jacket and placed it in his lap, and Mabel found herself in the backseat, huddling against the door just to get as much distance as possible between her and everyone else. William actually did look like he felt guilty, but he didn't try to help her, and him feeling guilty wasn't going to help her in the long run.

"Bill, don't you think you're being a little rough?" William spoke up, and Mabel realized the car was more of a limo. Not that it seemed important, but it meant that she was still in the presence of Bill, who she hoped would be driving.

"Shut up, Will." Bill almost groaned, sitting across from Mabel. He didn't hold on to her wrists anymore, and she kept her hands cradled against her chest. She missed her sweaters.

"Mabel." William asked softly, and the slight tensing in her shoulders was the only sign she heard him. "Are you hurt? I have a first aid kit under the seat."

They seemed like such opposites, Will and Bill. Shaking her head slightly, Mabel shivered against the door as she looked out it to find where they were. She didn't even know if they were still in Oregon, much less in the same city. Bill didn't seem to care what she was doing anymore, leaning back on the seat and letting his eyes close.

"Bill, did you hit her?" William suddenly moved and placed himself in front of Mabel, his touches exceptionally soft as he made her look at him.

Before all this, before the auction house and the fire, she would have pulled herself away and told him not to touch her. Yet now, all that escaped her lips was a pathetic whimper, but no real protests.

"She was thinking about running." Bill didn't even bother opening his eyes, not until Will had looked away and turned his gaze back to Mabel.

"Of course she was! You would too!" Will brushed his thumb over the new bruise on her cheek. "Mabel-."

"Your stop." Bill suddenly voiced, cutting the other off. Will glared, and instead of replying Bill snapped his hands out and grabbed Mabel, just pulling her away and out of Will's grasp.

"It was nice talking to you, Will! Remind me not to call you." Bill's voice was suspiciously cheery as he kept Mabel's back pinned against his front, essentially having the girl in his lap.

She looked at Will with wide eyes, unable to believe that he was just going to leave her. Did he not care? The man holding her was obviously disturbed, and she didn't want to be alone with him.

William made his decision in a second, not looking at her as he looked down at the floor. A moment later the other got out of the car, and Mabel was left alone with Bill. Her racing heart was nothing compared to the panicked breathing she was suddenly feeling.

She didn't know what this guy was capable of, she didn't know if she was going to make it through the night. The car started moving once more, and Mabel looked up cautiously at Bill, who looked down at her just as curiously.

They suddenly seemed locked in a rather intense staring match, and Mabel didn't know if she should look away. Bill was an absolute mystery to her, one she would like to solve immediately. Her life was on the line, all depending on whether or not he was happy.

Bill didn't seem displeased with her though, and hesitantly leaned his head down as though he was going to kiss her, but then suddenly pulled back. Mabel breathed a sigh of relief, trying to get out of his lap but finding herself unable to. He had a tight grip around her waist, and didn't seem ready to let go.

"You're fine." Bill said, like he was trying to reassure her. "Just relax. It's a bit of a drive to my home. You're not going anywhere."

She flinched a little at his phrasing, knowing it was true but not saying anything about it. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to admit she was in any situation where she didn't have power. Mabel was uncomfortable and stiff in his arms, and suddenly he was moving and pressing her down into the car seats, hovering over her instead.

"Or stay tense, I don't care. We can always find something to occupy our time until we get home, can't we?"

She flinched a little, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut. He hummed, as though pleased with her reaction, and leaned his head down, pressing his nose against her neck and inhaling her scent, and lips pressed against her racing pulse point.

"You smell divine."

Was that meant to be comforting? Mabel didn't think it was. His hands roamed across her stomach, not really doing anything inappropriate but still unwelcome. He was just unwelcome to her. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Tell me, Shooting Star, what's going to stop me from taking what I purchased?"

Bill didn't take his lips off her pulse point, but his hands paused for a moment. It wasn't that her experience in the auction house that ruined her as much as the advice the others gave her. Should she fight? Mabel hadn't been with this man for an hour and he had already hit her to discipline her.

So she didn't. Mabel shut her eyes and held her breath, and wondered if she was going to make it through the night.

"That's what I thought."

Something about it, the way he said it like he was happy she didn't fight back. Mabel always had kindness in her heart, but now she didn't. Now, she wanted pain and hurt, and she wanted this guy off of her.

"Get off me."

With a flick of her hips and swift movement, Bill was on the floor of the car and Mabel could suddenly breathe again. She took deep gulps like she had just ran a marathon, and looked down at the confused blond. He opened his mouth to either yell at her or something, but then the door opened, and she noticed the car had stopped.

"We've arrived."

Bill scowled and grabbed her still cuffed wrists, managing to haul her out of the car. She didn't object, looking at his back as he dismissed the driver and led her to her new home.


	3. In The Body

It's a bit shorter than the last chapters, sorry about that. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Three: In The Body

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the house he was leading her to was large, almost looking like a mansion. Bill reached back and grabbed her cuffed wrists, and Mabel heard the car door shut as the driver left her alone.

He didn't yank her forward like she expected, but instead he pulled out a set of keys. Still standing in the driveway of the house, he unlocked the cuffs, one hand still holding her own as he twirled them around her finger. Mabel didn't look up at him.

"I'm sure I won't have to use these again on you, will I?" Bill asked, tugging her from the driveway and to the house. "Welcome home! This is where you'll spend the rest of your days. Isn't it lovely?"

Mabel frowned, but wasn't sure what to say. The more he teased her, the most it made her want to fight against him and show him that she wasn't someone to walk over. He had a firm grip around her wrist, and easily tugged her up the steps of the entrance and inside.

"It's...big." She eventually muttered out, which got a bark of a laugh from Bill.

Shutting the door behind them as they got inside, Mabel didn't miss the sound of a deadbolt sliding into place. She glanced back at the door, finally feeling trapped knowing that she couldn't get past Bill.

"It is big, isn't it?" He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Tell me, Shooting Star, what do you think I'm going to do with you?"

Suddenly her front was pressed against his own, and Mabel placed her hands on his chest to get some kind of feeling of distance between them. He didn't seem to care, or to notice. On her wrists were angry purple bruises, that wrapped around her slim wrists from the handcuffs.

"Whatever you want." Mabel returned easily, starting to push away from him, but she couldn't get far. His grip was like iron. "I don't think you'll listen if I tell you no, will you?"

"How right you are." For someone who could be so cruel, he was exceptionally affectionate, and she could feel his fingers rubbing small circles rub into his hips from his hands. "Don't you wonder why I bought you?"

Mabel eventually sighed and resigned herself to stay there in his arms, not even protesting as he moved and pressed her against the wall, effectively trapping her.

"Because you're a desperately lonely person?" Mabel snapped, words being her only weapon. He frowned a little bit, his touches becoming a little less gentle and a bit more rough.

"You seem to want me to hurt you." Bill sighed, clicking his tongue like a disappointed parent. "I can make your life here a living hell, after all I believe pets should be disciplined."

She outright flinched at that, turning her gaze away from him. Bill looked over over for a moment before he grabbed her chin, making her meet his gaze once seemed to like her looking him in the eyes, even though she just wanted to run and hide.

"Tell you what, Shooting Star. How about an agreement?" Bill asked her, his grip like iron on her chin. She wasn't trying to pull away, but he didn't want to take that chance.

"What kind of agreement?" Careful, she had to be careful during this. There was really no telling what this man was capable of, or what he could do to harm her. She shifted in place on the wall, feeling his free hand still rubbing small circles there.

"Well, I paid ten thousand for you." Bill spoke as though she hadn't been there for the whole thing. "I can see about you paying it off."

She didn't like where this was going already. Mabel squirmed against him, trying to get away and get some space between them. It didn't seem to make him get away, and in fact now he had a rather large smirk on his face.

"Aren't I such a great guy? Here's what it'll be. Every time you do something I like, obey me, I'll knock a dollar off what you owe me. Every time you please me, I'll knock off ten dollars. I'll leave the details up to you." His little offer done, he pulled back and let her have her much needed space.

Mabel shook her head, not wanting to accept any kind of deal. She didn't want to think of pleasing this man, she didn't want to accept the fact that she might be stuck here for anything longer than a couple days.

"I'll give you a little while to think about it then." He smirked, already knowing she wouldn't be able to escape him. He suddenly stepped back and let her sag against the wall, and this time when he reached out for her, he took her hand instead of just trying to drag her down the hall.

She padded behind him, bare feet making almost no sound on the flooring. His home was rather nice, and it showed he had money. Every hallway seemed to be identical to the one they just left, and a couple twists and turns later they were at a rather dull door, which Bill opened with a small amount of effort. She barely had time to notice the fact that there was a deadbolt on the outside of her door.

"This is where you'll stay, though if you don't like it, you're welcome to stay in the cellar." He was joking, though Mabel took him very seriously. It would make a nice place to escape from him when he was being overbearing. Something told her that she would want to get a moment away from him often.

"Thank you." Mabel spoke for what seemed to be the third time the evening, and took another step in the room to look around. It was a rather bleak room, with nothing on the walls and only a small bed in the corner for furniture. She really didn't mind, because Bill seemed like the kind of jerk who would make her sleep in a dog cage if he wanted to.

"Get some sleep, Shooting Star, or I can think of some activities that we can do to spend the night together." Bill just seemed to want to endlessly tease her, and Mabel wanted nothing to do with it. She still had her back to him as he spoke, just wanting to disappear into the floor and never have to worry about anything ever again.

"Sleep sounds nice." Mabel murmured, finally turning around to look at him. "Unless you need something else from me?"

It was a bad idea to ask, but she wanted to be left alone and getting him to leave happy was probably the only way that was going to happen. She let her hands go behind her, trying to subtly massage the pain out of her wrists before it got too painful.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" He teased, though Mabel didn't know that. She wanted to roll her eyes at such a request, but the memory of his slap was too fresh, and she didn't want to add another bruise to her body.

Taking a couple steps forward, Mabel stood on the tips of her toes, placing a very gentle and completely innocent kiss on his cheek. Bill looked down at her in surprise, having not expected her to actually fulfil that strange request.

"Goodnight." Mabel tried to dismiss him, without sounding like she was dismissing him. She just wanted to sleep, to finally rest when it had seemed like weeks since she had seen a real bed.

Bill seemed to realize this, and nodded slowly before he backed out of the room. Mabel heard the deadbolt slide into place on the door, and she was finally alone. She was finally alone in for the first time in weeks. She hadn't even been alone when she had been in the auction house, but now she was alone. Sure, she was locked in, but she was alone.

The bed was more like a cot, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. She curled up underneath the rather thin blanket, yawning as well before she fell asleep, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine. She was too tired to worry about getting attacked while she slept.


	4. Laying Next To Me

Things are finally getting rolling.

Chapter Four: Laying Next To Me

* * *

"Rise and shine, Shooting Star!" The sudden voice was loud and obnoxious, and it felt like it was right in Mabel's ear. She winced and shied away from the voice, trying to keep herself from losing any of the heat she had built up when she was asleep.

"Hey, you okay?" Bill's voice dropped down a couple of notches in volume, and Mabel looked out from the blanket to see him hovering over her. She could so easily play sick and just spend the day in bed, but she didn't think being sick would be a good enough excuse for him.

"I'm okay." Mabel shivered underneath her blanket as she lifted her head from the bed. "It's just cold in here."

She had no idea what he was thinking as he pulled away, but her words rang true. It was freezing in her room, and it didn't help that Mabel came in with hardly any clothes. She didn't move forward until he pulled away from her more, and even then it was just a little but so that she felt like they had a bit of distance between them.

He nodded, satisfied that she wasn't sick, and pulled out something behind his back. Mabel couldn't say she was surprised at what it was, seeing the rather intricate collar with a little bit of blue decorating it. Mabel immediately knew he wanted to place it on her, and she had no desire to let that happen.

"Are you going to behave and let me put this one you, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Bill asked, quickly eliminating the small amount of space that she had built up between them. The collar he was holding looked suffocating.

"Please, don't make me wear that." Mabel murmured after a moment. "I'll behave, just don't make me wear that."

He paused, as though he had been expecting more of a reaction from the girl who had literally bucked him off of her. For just a moment, they were locked in an intense stare down, but then he was moving closer and snapping the collar around her neck before she could protest anymore.

Admitting defeat, she reached up to touch the cold metal and laid her head back on the pillow. It was like everyone was trying to break down her spirit before she even got a chance to think about what she was losing. Bill still looked at her, frowning a bit before he pulled away and gave her the space she really wanted.

"Get up, you need to eat some breakfast." Bill suddenly ordered, and Mabel sighed but didn't make a move to get up. What was the point if she was just going to be locked away and her options taken from her? What was the reason to keep fighting and to keep going on?

"I'm good." She eventually mumbled, not making a move to rise from her place. She didn't ever want to get out of bed again. "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay, not happening, you need to get up." He ordered, moving and stripping the blanket from her. Mabel whined a little, watching it fall to the floor. It would have been nice to lay in bed all day, but apparently that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"Can't I just lay in bed?" She still moved to get up, shivering at the cold that immediately cut into her skin. Why was it so cold in her room.

Bill would not be swayed though, and with a couple rough tugs at her collar she was on her feet, with the blond staring at her still exposed body. She hadn't felt this exposed when she was on stage, but there was something about his gaze that was completely stripping, like he was staring into her soul.

Leading her into the kitchen, Bill didn't do anything for her, just plopping down at the kitchen table and staring at her as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. Conditioned responses were hard to ignore, and Mabel found herself struggling to do anything without permission. It wasn't like when they were in the car, when she felt backed into a corner.

This time she felt like prey, and he was the predator, staring her down and waiting for her to make one wrong move.

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She had been brave before, and this wouldn't change anything. The first night she had been in the auction house, she had stabbed the man that tried to attack her. Mabel wasn't any less skilled in combat than when she was younger. Walking over to the fridge, she opened the thing to be greeted with an assortment of food, and Bill still watched her as she took an apple over to the sink to wash it.

"You can call me Cipher." He eventually said while she bit into the apple. It was too tart, and she felt like it was burning more in her mouth than it was doing her good. She took another bite anyways.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what his name was. Bill Cipher. Why did the name tingle on the edge of her memories, of something long ago that she should remember but forgot? The very hint of a memory was brushed aside before she could think about it more.

"And what exactly do you expect from me, Cipher?" Mabel asked, finishing her apple and tossing the core in the trash. She had so little to eat, that the small amount was more than enough for her.

"Now, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Bill asked, grabbing his cane, hooking it over the arm of her chair and pulling her closer. She forced herself not to react, but she still couldn't help the small flinch that rose when he touched her cheek, even though that reaction elicited a frown from Bill.

"I shouldn't have hit you, pet." Mabel hated that nickname more than she hated 'Shooting Star.' "Don't flinch away from me. I don't like that very much. Have you thought about the deal that I offered you?"

Mabel shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as his hands traveled over her, grabbing her hips and pulling him on to his lap. He was warm, which was a nice change from the cold atmosphere of his house, but she didn't feel welcome. She felt like a fly right in the spiders trap, waiting to be devoured.

"You're not going to take a chance to be free?" His voice dropped lower, a husky whisper now that he was so close. Bill managed to make it sound so tempting, and she suddenly felt stupid for not even considering the deal.

Yet it would take ages to pay off. Bill hadn't been specific when he said what would count as pleasing him. It was all something to get her under his thumb. Mabel placed her hands against his chest, setting up her hands to act as a barrier.

"My family can pay you back, if that's what you want." Mabel murmured, shaking her head. "With interest."

That wasn't what he wanted though. He didn't want to hear that his money would be paid back. Bill wanted to hear a yes from her, something that would make her comply and want to be giving him pleasure.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Star." He murmured, right against her ear. Mabel shuddered, but didn't react otherwise.

She still couldn't reply, and his hands traveled over her stomach and over her ribs, just touching her. She was certain he could feel her racing pulse underneath his fingertips, and occasionally he would stop to feel the bruises on her skin that still stung.

"Pet." He purred when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "Are you denying me right now?"

She hadn't realized that her hands went out to stop him, just when his hand was about to travel further up her chest. Every action he did was unpredictable, and Mabel could feel anxiety rise in her as she tried to see if he was angry or upset with her. He didn't seem like he was either, just curious about what she was doing.

"No." She whispered. Mabel had a feeling that even if she was denying him, he would take what he wanted from her anyways. Her mind was frantically trying to come up with something that sounded plausible, that he would believe. "It's just that I'm so sore, I don't think I would be any good."

It wasn't a lie, she was very sore. Bill seemed to want to build up to something, and Mabel didn't want to disappoint. Even though she was planning on leaving, she didn't want to give him a reason to hurt her.

"Oh, you're fine." He spoke, almost sounding annoyed that she interrupted him for that. "You'll be even more sore when I'm done with you."

"No, wait, please." Mabel begged, still doing her best to keep his hands from wandering. Bill did pause when she begged, just staring down at her. "I don't want this."

She didn't even have a reason, but she didn't feel like she needed one. Why was her no not enough? He did pause, letting his hands rest where they were and feeling the shaking girl on his lap. She was so pretty when she was frightened, but he liked her more when she was staring up at him, when she didn't hold fear in her eyes.

"Then you will come to me when you do what that." Bill ordered, absolutely relishing in the way she relaxed against him. "Now, pet, tell me about your time here in the auction house."

She didn't want to talk to him about it. Mabel didn't ever want to talk to anyone about this again. She could go the rest of her life without ever talking about it again and that would be okay. At the very least, she didn't want to talk about it with Bill.

"I don't want to talk about it." She ended up saying. "Why did you buy a person?"

Ten thousand dollars. It was the minimum bid for people on stage, but it was more than she would ever hope to pay off. Bill's face darkened a little as she asked that, but she didn't back down. If he wanted to ask personal questions, then so would she. He called her bluff, nodding after a moment.

"Perhaps that's a conversation for another day." Bill ended up saying, and Mabel nodded.

Strangely enough, he didn't move her out of his lap, looking down at her curiously as she realized that she wasn't going to be moving. Settling into his lap instead, she rested her hands against her own chest as she placed her head tentatively on his shoulder.

"That's a good girl." He murmured, just wrapping his arms around her and hands resting on innocent places on her body.

She hated that she liked the praise.


	5. My Ghost

NSFW ahead! Read at own risk.

Chapter 5: My Ghost

* * *

After a small amount of time just resting in his lap and not moving, he had brought her back to her room. It was easy to tell that he didn't trust her not to run away yet, and it almost made her want to laugh. New girls always ran away, at least that's what she had been told in the auction home, but she planned to leave only when she had a good chance of getting away.

She didn't want Bill to find her.

When she did leave, she wanted a clean break. She wanted to go and find her brother once more, and she wanted to be free. Even thinking about this made the collar around her neck feel even tighter than it was. He wouldn't let her take it off, even though she had asked nicely enough.

Mabel paced around the room before she went and tried the door, finding it unlocked. Mabel wasn't about to look down on good luck, wanting to take the chance to look around the house in peace and silence. There was something about Bill's presence that was completely suffocating, and he had no idea what he was doing to her.

Stepping out cautiously into the hall, she looked around curiously as though Bill was going to pop out and order her back in the room. Mabel stepped out of the door after a moment, not hearing anything as she walked away from the door.

It was strange to walk around with no one standing around her, hovering to make sure she did the right thing, watching to see if she behaved. Mabel didn't know what else to do with this sudden bit of freedom she discovered. Even walking down halls that all looked the same was more appealing to her than just sitting in her room. If she had to keep putting on the 'good girl' persona for one more minute, she was going to scream.

She slowly walked down the hall, feet hardly making a sound. It was probably a test, seeing if she would come out of her room if he didn't lock it, and she should go back, but she had no desire to actually go back to the room. She didn't want to be locked away forever, she just wanted to make sure she knew all of her exits.

"Will, shut up already." Bill's voice was rather loud, and Mabel realized that he was just a loud talker. Will couldn't have arrived at the house while she wasn't paying attention, and she realized that Bill was talking on the phone.

"I'm not going to kill her! She's in her room right now." There was a long pause. "Of course I gave her a room. Though trust me, she probably won't want to stay in her room for long."

Mabel made a small, disgusted sound, but made sure not to be too loud so Bill wouldn't hear her. She could never want to change rooms, unless it was to get further away from Bill. Will seemed like a coward, but he might just be a saving grace for her to get out of this.

"Will, Will, calm down." Bill actually laughed. "She's been behaving, I'm not going to hurt her. She's in her room right now."

She didn't hear him moving, and didn't know she needed to leave until it was too late. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Bill was standing right in front of her, looking down at her with an arched eyebrow and expression vaguely surprised. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said into the phone, just as she took a step back. His hand reminded her of a snake lunging to bite with how quickly it snapped out and grasped her arm. "I have something to take care of."

The phone was shut off and put into his pocket before Mabel could blink, and she had to fight down true fear and panic for the first time in a long time. She didn't know what Bill's 'punishments' could be, but she didn't want to find out.

"Shooting Star, what are you doing out of your room?" He asked, voice much too calm for how tight his grip on her arm was.

"You didn't say I couldn't leave it." Her voice is surprisingly calm for how fast her heart is beating. She stared up at him as he arched a brow, a habit she was noticing he did a lot, before he actually laughed.

"I did not say that, true." He started to move, tugging and pulling her along with him. "That doesn't mean you won't be punished for not staying where you're meant to stay."

Mabel truly had to fight down panic as she forced herself to stay rational. As though sensing her fight or flight instincts were kicking in, Bill wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up, easily eliminating the option of trying to run. It didn't stop her struggling.

"I'll go back to my room, I promise." She managed out, even though the words tasted like acid on her tongue. Bill laughed, and the noise grated on Mabel's nerves.

"You're going to have to earn that trust again, pet. How about a bit of punishment and then we'll talk?" He spoke lightly, as though he had nothing to worry about other than whatever punishment she was about to go through.

They went down a couple steps until they were in the basement, and Mabel almost whimpered when she heard the door slam behind them. Bill took extra care to lock it, and Mabel had already resigned herself to her new fate. It was better just to get it over with and try to survive.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you're going to love this punishment." He set her on her feet, bending down and letting his lips ghost across her cheek. She didn't flinch from his touch, even though she had no desire for it.

The basement was cold, but his skin was hot against her own, and his lips just barely traveled over her own. Mabel was surprised how delicate it was, but she wasn't going to respond. Not as long as she was being 'punished' by him. If Mabel could hold on to one thing in her life, it was her stubbornness.

He didn't seem bothered, and Bill's hands traveled over her wrists to grasp them and bring them above her head. Mabel went easily enough, letting him position her where he wanted. He let go of her wrists, and she paused before starting to bring them back down, but before she could something wrapped around them, keeping them taught above her head. Whatever was holding her continued to pull her up, until her toes just barely scraped across the basement floor.

Bill looked at her like she was a piece of meat, and Mabel kept trying to look up and see what was holding her. Yet just when she got a good look at the inky blackness surrounding her wrists, something else came and blindfolded her, leaving her in darkness.

"You look absolutely delectable." He almost cooed, and Mabel could just barely feel his hands around her waist, touching her. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "I could just eat you up."

She made a small noise of surprise when two more of the tendrils reached out and grasped her ankles, pulling her legs apart. Mabel was still hardly wearing anything other than the clothes she came in, and she had a feeling those weren't going to last long.

"I'd gag you, but I want to hear all the wonderful noises you can make." He had never stopped touching her, and she could only wonder how he managed to bind her so effectively without ever moving.

"I don't like these clothes in the way." His voice had gotten deeper, and something slices through her bra and panties to leave her bare before the blond. Her arms were already screaming at her from the pressure they were being forced to endure, and she had never felt so vulnerable before. "Much better."

She didn't know what was worse, knowing he was right there or knowing he could walk away and leave her so vulnerable. She didn't want either to happen, she just wanted to be left alone back in her room. Mabel whimpered when he pulled away, but found a little reassurance when she felt his eyes on her.

"I think I'll leave you alone for a couple hours. Leave the front door open and see who wanders in to find you. I'm pretty possessive of my things, but I want to make sure you learn your lesson." Bill was circling her, she could tell by the way his voice changed as he walked. Mabel didn't want that, and shook her head frantically.

"Oh? My pet says no like she has a choice." He cooed, coming forward and cupping her breasts in his hands. She whimpered again, but didn't even try to stop him. Touch felt different when her sight was cut off, and it was almost intoxicating to know that she wouldn't know where he was going to touch her next.

"So you like this now but not earlier?" He almost sounded amused. Mabel didn't trust herself to speak. "Well, this is still a punishment, can't have you enjoying it."

He suddenly pulled back, and Mabel wanted to whine from the loss of any kind of contact until she felt something start to climb up her leg. She couldn't even struggle to get away, feeling it travel up her leg and to her waist, but it stopped there, going around her waist and then prodding at her entrance. Mabel gasped, trying to get away but hardly able to move.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, pet." Bill's voice came from the steps, and she heard him travel up the stairs of the basement until the door slammed shut as he left.

Almost as soon as he left whatever was prodding at her started to slowly make its way inside of her, and Mabel couldn't help but gasp again. It was a strange feeling, and she still didn't understand how it was happening, but if this is what her punishment was, she could live with that. Something else was suddenly poking and rubbing her clit, managing to make a moan escape her as the-she was starting to think she was dealing with tentacles, but that didn't make any sense-started to thrust in and out of her.

She was probably being recorded, but she didn't care. Mabel moaned even louder as she felt the things touching her go faster. It had been so long since something or someone had focused on her pleasure, that it wasn't long before she was a panting mess wanting release. Mabel wanted nothing more than to fall off the edge of bliss and finally feel pleasure for the first time in a long time.

She couldn't help but try to roll her hips, but it was nearly impossible from how she was bound. A thin sheen of sweat beaded across her body as she got closer and closer. Moans and whimpers of pleasure were all she could manage out, since she wasn't gagged. Words seemed to have escaped her.

Mabel was so close, so close and all she needed was a small little push and she would be there and in bliss-

And it stopped.

Whatever was inside her and touching her pulled away as left her hanging, just on the brink of orgasm and unable to touch herself to finish the job. Mabel tried to roll her hips forward needily, but she couldn't, and had to suffer as a panting mess.

Now that she wasn't focusing on her pleasure, she realized how cold the basement was. The sweat on her body made the chill even worse. Just as she started to relax and felt the fire in her body start to die down, she felt the same thing, something poking and prodding at her core in the same way as before. The true nature of her punishment suddenly came to light, and she nearly sobbed. She didn't know how she was going to take hours of this.

* * *

Humans were so easily susceptible to their body's wants. Bill's pet was no different, and not ten minutes after he had left her own her own to be tortured, she was a panting and whining mess that was willing to do what it took to get release. Bill found absolute delight in watching her, able to feel the amount of lust radiating off her even though she was in the basement and he was upstairs.

She was just like every human, and her mouth formed silent pleas to give her something as the touches started again. He did say he would leave her alone for a couple of hours, but he wasn't sure he could wait that long. Not with how his friends were plunging in and out of her, causing her so much pleasure. Bill actually felt a bit of jealousy, since he wanted to be the one to please her like that.

He managed to resolve himself to stay away from the basement for at least two hours. Though he would wait however long it took until she was panting and begging for release, even if it came from himself. Bill was enjoying this punishment, just loving the show he was getting. The way her hips rolled every time his friends pulled away, how she was near tears every time she got to go a little bit closer to the edge but was denied. It was like his own version of torture, sitting there, watching her.

The timer rang for two hours, just as he made his friends vanish completely. He didn't know if she had been through too much stress, but she was making delightful noises as she ached for release. He loved humans when they were like this, needy and willing to do as he pleased.

He entered the basement silently, deciding that would be a better way of approaching the situation than just announcing his presence in time to ravish her. Mabel was panting, shivering slightly from the cold or from the over stimulation. Bill liked steadily lowering the temperature in the basement for his victims.

He ran his hand over her back, feeling her hair underneath his touch and her now tense skin. She didn't seem to know it was him, and he relished in the idea that she thought he would let others touch her. Mabel was his pet now, and he wasn't going to let anyone harm her.

His hands roamed across her stomach, and she whined before she tried to pull back and away from him. Bill gave a husky chuckle, placing his hands on her hips and pressing her naked front against his still clothed one.

"I love having you strung up like this, pet." He smirked, and Mabel relaxed when she realized it wasn't someone strange to her. Bill had to admit that he liked it, and wanted that bit of relaxation once more.

"Oh, Shooting Star, did you really think that I would let someone else touch you?" It was hard to remember that she wasn't gagged with how little she was talking now. "That I would let anyone see you like this?"

Her silence says more than her thoughts do, and there was a small rustle of fabric as he undressed, unable to resist the lust coursing through him anymore. He let the blindfold slip away, and show her tear filled eyes. She blinked at him as he ran his hands over her body, touching every inch.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He didn't want to be elegant. What they were about to do wasn't elegant. It was to creatures meeting their end in a flurry of passion that couldn't be matched.

"Please." It's been years since he's heard the amount of desperation that she has in her voice, and he presses himself against her wet entrance to make her groan.

"Are you a virgin, pet?" It was taking all of his will power to not thrust into her, but he wanted his answer. She shook her head, eyes glossed over with pleasure.

With one single movement of his hips he thrust into her, making her throw her head back and moan in pleasure as she clung to the black tendrils still keeping her in place. Bill nearly groaned himself as he felt her warm heat surround him, and immediately set a pace. He had made sure the tendrils were thinner than him, only to give her a taste of what was going to come.

His hands left bruising marks on her hips and back as he kept a tight grip on her, as though she would try to get away from him. He was surprised he hadn't taken this the moment she walked into his house, but he had restrained, and it made the reward almost as pleasurable as the act itself.

Mabel sounded like nothing he had heard before, and he let her legs free only to feel them wrap around her waist tightly. She cried out in the new angle he forced himself in, feeling him go deeper than before. She didn't care what they did, but right then, she was already so close to something she had been denied all night.

"Just this once." He rumbled right in her ear, feeling the way she shivered at just the sound of his voice. "You can come without begging for it."

Nevermind that she had been denied pleasure again and again. Only small noises passed her lips as she looked at him with her dazed eyes, and Bill let her hands free so they could fall around his shoulders. She was shaking both from the exhaustion and from the pleasure he was putting her through, but no protests fell past her lips. Bill wouldn't have listened to them anyways.

She was so close once more, and Mabel almost sobbed as he just went faster, making her finally fall into the waves of pleasure she had waited for so long. A small amount of tears built up in her eyes as she clung to him for all he was worth, and Bill finally met his own end inside of her.

When it was all over he was panting almost as hard as she was, wondering if he had made the right decision in taking her. Yet with the way she clung to him like he was the only stable thing in the world, he didn't have one regret. Bill brushed his fingers over her cheek, feeling the small amount of wetness from her sweat and tears.

"That wasn't so bad a punishment, was it?" He asked, and Mabel didn't respond for a moment. Bill lifted her off his softening member, setting her on her feet but having to catch her a moment later when she almost collapsed.

"No, not too bad." She mumbled, still clinging to him. Bill carried her up the stairs of the basement, pleased she liked it. It was still a punishment, and Mabel had learned her lesson well.


	6. Where did you go?

Chapter Six: Where'd you go?

His poor little pet didn't manage to stay awake as he climbed the first steps of the stairs of the basement. He supposed that two hours of denial and constant stimulation would do that to a human, even though Bill was still wide awake and full of energy. He was going to have to keep her, for a long time at that, simply because he enjoyed the activities they just did way too much.

He left the bruises on her wrists, and the strain her muscles would feel when she woke up. Mabel would need them for a reminder, that he was the only one who could make her feel that good. He didn't like how sweaty she had gotten, and resolved that when she did wake up, she would take a shower. He wouldn't have a dirty pet on his hands.

Mabel murmured in her sleep, and Bill glanced down at her just in time to see her bury her face against his chest. He would have to get her new clothes, something to keep her covered incase Will ever decided to drop by. He was a possessive demon, he could admit that, and he didn't want anyone seeing her besides him.

He got her to her own room, placing her with more care than necessary on her bed, and placed the blanket over her. She instinctively clutched at it in her sleep, and Bill made a thicker one appear on top of her. After all, good pets deserved rewards.

His clothes appeared on himself as he left the room, going as far as to make his cellphone appear in his hand as he made the door to the basement slam and lock shut. Bill didn't need her wandering down there without his supervision anyways.

Pressing a few buttons on his phone, he brought up the only one phone number he had before he pressed dial. His brother was probably worried sick at this point, wondering what could have kept Bill occupied for hours.

"I'm back, I'm back." Bill didn't bother with hellos anymore. "What were we talking about?"

Will made a small noise, which managed to crackle through the phone as Bill held the phone away from his ear. He was too tired of Will's antics, though to be fair, Will was pretty tired of him.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did Mabel do something? You better not have hurt her." Will was suddenly talking, and Bill sighed. Once he had even placed the phone on the table and walked away, only to come back an hour later to find that Will had never stopped talking or noticed he was gone.

"I didn't hurt her, you worry too much. Are you crying again?" Bill asked, getting a sniffle from the other end to confirm his thoughts. "Shooting Star wandered around so I taught her a lesson. She's probably sore but she's not actually hurt."

There was silence from Will's end of the line before there was another sniffle and a small gagging noise.

"Gross, Bill." Will made the small gagging noise again. "What are you even going to do with her? You know she's not going to last as long as we do."

"I know that." Bill snapped back into the phone. "You know I was thinking she was perfect for that plan I had a while ago. Remember? The one I gave up on a while ago."

There was silence on the other line, and Bill could almost see Will's mind trying to figure out the small details that Bill was implying.

"She's never going to agree to that." Will eventually said. "No one in their right mind would, Bill. That was an idea you should just let die."

"Shut up, Will. I know what I'm doing." That wasn't true at all, but Will really didn't need to know that. It was simply a small idea right now, nothing that would be able to fully come into existence unless he thought more about it. Will was right though, Mabel would never agree with it. Bill would just have to hide it from her.

"Don't you even think about it, Bill, it won't work unless you get her to agree, and that's never going to happen." Will managed to actually sound smug as he spoke, and Bill wanted to groan in frustration. Bill did exactly that after a moment.

"Whatever. I'll let you off the hook for now-."

"You called me."

"Bye Will it was nice talking to you!"

The call ended before the other could say anything more, and Bill threw his phone on the couch before he could be bothered to accept another call. It was a lot of effort to talk to Will and always having to worry about the other starting to cry. Bill didn't really care if Will cried, but it was annoying to deal with.

He knew his plan would work, and if he just didn't tell Mabel about it, she would be on board about it as well. Humans couldn't protest about things that they didn't know about.

* * *

Bill was right, when Mabel woke up a couple hours later she was sore. Her arms screamed at the smallest of movements, and beyond that she was just mentally exhausted as well. Mabel was tired of jumping through hoops to find out what she needed to do, or how to spend the next moment of her life. Though she did notice how she was warmer, and tugged the blankets around herself to try to go back to sleep.

It seemed inevitable that she was going to be awake, and she sighed as she stared at the wall. Her stomach rumbled, and she yawned again as she finally sat up, deciding at the least she could go and get something to eat. She wouldn't get in trouble if she was just going out to get something to eat, would she?

Except she didn't have any clothes. Mabel sighed and wrapped herself in the blanket, the newer and thicker one that he must have given her, before slowly making her way out of the room.

Her bare feet hit the floor silently as she traveled to the kitchen, the path easily memorized now. Hopefully she would just be able to get a snack and then disappear back into her room, since she was still exhausted. Her arms strained to hold the blanket against herself but she refused to let go of it. Mabel didn't want to walk around naked.

Doing her best to sneak around, she eventually made her way to the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab some fruit before she nudged it closed with her hip. Mabel looked like nothing short of a burrito as she huddled on the kitchen chair and ate her small meal of fruit. Mabel hadn't even glanced at the food when she grabbed it, but now she was holding a banana and an orange. Strange combination.

"You have a knack for not staying where I left you." A voice suddenly called, and Mabel jumped for a moment as she looked over her shoulder to see Bill leaning against the door of his kitchen. Mabel still couldn't think of this place as home.

"I was hungry." She spoke cautiously, uncertain that she would be able to take his 'punishment' anymore. Bill didn't seem to mind this time, walking forward and placing himself in the chair next to her.

"That happens." He just couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face, and it made a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"It does." Mabel murmured, looking down at her knees which were covered by the blankets. "Can I have some clothes?"

Bill placed his elbows on the table, watching as she started to peel her orange. She didn't seem to care for a moment, before she noticed how intensely he was watching her, and paused in her actions. Bill frowned slightly as he looked back at her face.

"Maybe if you earn it."

Mabel didn't bother to hide her eye roll. Very few things seemed to appeal to the blond, and Mabel wondered what she could do to 'earn' new clothes as she ate. Bill was easy to read sometimes, and it was a moment before she got the idea.

Getting up and placing her half eaten orange on the table, she kept the blanket tightly around herself. Mabel waited for a moment, feeling Bill's gaze on her and she walked a step and easily pushed on his chest so Bill had to lean back. Mabel didn't hesitate to place herself in his lap, curling up there easily as though she was always meant to be there.

"Please?" Mabel asked easily with the magic word, pressing her face against his shoulder. It felt wrong to ask for something she should have a right to. Clothes were never thought of as a privilege before. "Can I have some clothes?"

It was barely a second later that his arms were tight around her and there was a fresh set of clothes waiting for her on the kitchen table, next to her orange. Mabel hardly had a chance to glance at them before Bill was pressing a surprisingly soft kiss against her temple.

"All you have to do is ask, Shooting Star."


	7. What Happened to the Soul

Chapter Seven: What Happened to the Soul

* * *

Thinking back on it, Mabel didn't even remember seeing him get the clothes, it was as though they hadn't been there one moment, and then she asked nicely, and the clothes were there. Bill didn't let her go for a long while, just holding her in his lap and grabbing the orange to hand to her so she could eat peacefully while still there. Mabel picked at it, not minding the seeds that were stuck in it. She had no right to be picky.

Eventually he let her go, watching as she picked up her clothes with a small word of thanks and disappearing down the hall. She had barely shut the bedroom door before she put on the clothes, which was nothing more than a short skirt and a revealing shirt. Hopefully she would be able to ask Bill for something to wear at night as well.

She started exploring the house, Mabel was amazed by how large it was. What in the world would she be able to do to get away when she didn't even know her way around the place she lived in? Could this even be called her home? She missed the Mystery Shack.

At the very least, he had a phone around here somewhere. Will didn't magically appear in the other room to talk to him, did he? Mabel needed to find that phone so she could actually get a chance to call her brother. He had to be worried over her, and she just had to let him know that she wasn't dead-

"Shooting Star," Bill voiced from behind her, making Mabel jump and swing around like she was afraid of being hit, "you always seem to try to get away from me before I can really get to know you."

"What's there to know?" Mabel asked instead, turning around to walk away from him. At least, she would have gotten away from him if he hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her back to walk in the direction he had just come from.

"Lots of things. I do like to know lots of things," Bill laughed as though he had just told the most amusing joke to himself. Mabel rolled her eyes, pushing against his chest to try to get him to let her go, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Anyways, I just thought I'd explore-" Mabel waved her hand around to emphasize her point "-um, this house."

"Your home, you mean," Bill corrected, ignoring the way that Mabel pulled a face at the correction, "I just thought you'd like to watch some television, maybe do some fun things with me, we can do a lot together."

"Look, would you just tell me what you want?" Mabel asked instead, pushing him firmly enough to force him to take a step back and away from her. "I'm sick of not knowing what you want from me, I just…"

She just wanted to call her brother and let him know she was alive. She just wanted to have the same freedoms she had before, she just wanted to make sure that she wasn't stepping over the line every time she talked to Bill. Before she could think of which one was best to say, Bill grasped her chin, a habit he seemed to have that greatly annoyed her, forcing her to stare up at him, no longer giving her a chance to actually pull away like before.

"Just what? What is it you want?" Bill's voice was almost an order, making her tense. "Just what? Just want to get away? Just want to be free? Just wish you were back at that auction house?"

"No!" Mabel almost shouted, loud enough to even make Bill pull back. "I don't want to go back there, never. I never want to go back."

If there was ever a chance, she would never want to go back there. She would stay with Bill if she had to, she would make sure she never had a chance to actually go back there. Bill let go of her chin, going instead to cup her cheek. For a moment, she actually thought that he was going to slap her again, and it just made her sense of panic grow.

"Well, as long as you behave, and do as I say, then you won't ever have to go back."

After a long moment, she nodded, leaning against his hand as though she was just submitting herself to his touch. Mabel sighed slightly, before reaching up to take his hand off of her face, letting go of it when he didn't move to place it back on her.

"Cipher-"

There was a rapid knock on the door, as though someone outside was eager to get inside. Mabel's heart leapt into her throat, realizing that she and Bill were a lot closer to the front door than she had originally thought. Bill made an irritated sound, one Mabel wouldn't have been able to mimic even if she tried.

This time, Bill simply took her hand, his long strides almost making her take two steps for his one. He only opened one door before they were at the entrance to the house, and Mabel could just barely see a figure trying to peek through the window next to the door.

"Cipher!" A loud man boomed the moment Bill opened the door, and Mabel was suddenly greeted with the sun outside and a rather fat man that had too many teeth in his smile. He almost looked feral to her.

"Teeth!" Bill greeted, stepping back and pulling Mabel away from the door. It was sad, all she wanted to do was step outside and feel the sun on her skin, but before she could, the man was inside and Bill's grip on her hand was even tighter than before.

"Who's that little treat you've got there?" Teeth asked, looking around Bill for a moment to look at Mabel. She was so thankful that she had normal clothes on and wasn't still forced in the same clothing set as before.

"Just a little pet I got. What do you need, anyways?" Bill ended up asking, slightly stepping in front of Mabel. She had no objections to that, just letting herself fall a step back so she could continue to stare out the window.

"Ah, yes, I'll get that, it'll just be a couple minutes." Bill spoke again in what seemed like just a second, but Mabel took a long moment to realize that a couple of minutes had gone past. Bill glanced back at her, reaching up to tug at her collar and motion her to follow. She could feel Teeth's eyes on her as she walked past him.

"Shooting Star, why don't you go and entertain my guest in the other room? I'll be in shortly." Bill's words were a bit clipped, and Teeth was almost at her ankles with how close he was walking behind her. Mabel blanched a little, the pursing of her lips showing how she really felt about that.

"I don't…" Bill gave her a cold look that made the words die in her throat and her heart stutter. She had no idea what he expected of her, but his words were ringing through the air. He didn't want to share her earlier, but now he did?

"Go entertain my guest." Bill ordered, letting Mabel pull away. She sent him a cold look, walking off to the other room without another word.

She had no voice. It had been so long that she had been allowed to do what she wished and say what she wanted without consequences, that Mabel could almost forget what it was like. She hated to admit it, but she didn't see him as completely evil. He seemed like a man who was dying for control over a life, and Mabel was the main reason why he had control. If he could control a person, all those other little things didn't matter as much.

Teeth was hardly a step behind her, and when they finally got to a room that looked vacant, he was on her, hands roaming across her skin. His skin was hot to the touch, as though he had held them against a stove. Mabel clenched her jaw, trying to breathe and make sure she didn't snap, at least not yet of course.

"Cipher made a good choice with you didn't he?" Teeth asked, ignoring the way that Mabel pushed against his hands and tried her best to avoid him getting closer to what he wanted. It always came down to that, didn't it? It came down to her body, it was all they wanted from her.

"Stop it," Mabel tried to order, but his hands just seemed to wander closer. "I said stop it!"

This time, Teeth didn't hesitate, grabbing her hips and pushing her against the couch. She had her hips pressed against the armrest of the couch, Teeth pressed against her back as his hands sought their prize like he was a dying man seeking salvation.

If she had to actually belong to someone, and really got no choice in the matter, she would prefer that it was Bill.

"Cipher!" Mabel shouted just as Teeth sank his own large teeth into her shoulder, either hoping to silence her or surprise her enough for his hand to clamp over her mouth. Mabel whimpered slightly when she felt blood drip down her back, staining the new clothes she had gotten.

Yet then he was gone, and there was a crash as Teeth hit the wall and Mabel could barely hear it as she sagged against the couch. Bill was near her, checking her over just to have Mabel bat away his hands. Bill turned his anger back to Teeth.

"You should leave," Bill snarled, throwing something in the man's direction before he turned away. Teeth scrambled to his feet, grabbing the item that had been thrown at him and rushing out of the house like the devil himself was on his heels.

"Come here, Shooting Star." Bill ordered, sitting down on the couch and patting the space next to him. At least it wasn't his lap, but Mabel didn't move, the anger and hurt burning too brightly in her chest for her to really move.

"I have to entertain the guest." Mabel spat, watching his reaction carefully. He didn't even move, it was like he didn't care.

"You're bleeding, come here." This time he was more commanding, and Mabel moved to sit down just because she was annoyed with being ordered around. At least she could sit there and not get in trouble for not listening.

"Is this what I am? Entertainment for whatever guests you have coming over?" Mabel started ranting, pressing one hand against the wound on her shoulder, feeling slight tears in her clothing where Teeth had just ripped through it. "You just never tell me what you want. I just wanted to lay down for a while and relax but every time I turn around, there's something new there."

As she was talking, Bill took the chance to come forward, moving her head to look at the wound and practically hovering over her. He didn't even seem to register that she was talking, even when she started talking about how terrible he was and how she just wanted to go home.

"Oh, Shooting Star, you are home." Bill mumbled, moving down and pressing his hand against the still bleeding wound hard enough to make her hiss. "I'm never going to let you go."

With his hand still pressed against the wound, he now ignored her silence and instead let his head fall against her neck, kissing her skin that quickly turned into bites and nips and sucking, and Mabel didn't even do anything as he started to work on leaving bright hickeys on her neck.

"I just want to see my brother again." Mabel whispered, when Bill seemed satisfied with his work and once more dragged her into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Maybe one day, after something I have planned." Bill said, leading Mabel to lay her head against his shoulder. She did so without complaints. "I'm never going to let you go."

There was a long moment of silence before Mabel replied, with an air of defeat and some acceptance, but Bill ignored both.

"I know."


End file.
